In many cases, asynchronous circuit designs offer various advantages over synchronous designs, including performance and power benefits. However, to implement a device based on asynchronous logic, a large amount of time, experience, and dedicated asynchronous tools may be required. For this and other reasons, existing Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) devices are designed using primarily synchronous circuits and techniques.